


Meetings

by Drinia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drinia/pseuds/Drinia
Summary: Ben needs to see her. Rey. He needs to see her face to face.





	1. Meet me in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Amatuer fanfic. You've been warned. Short chapters because I'm too afraid to write anything longer for this.

**Rey**

She remembered the first time they had touched. He had been surprisingly warm despite the short contact they had. This time the rain had made them both cold. He stood unmoving, in shock, her words still ringing through his mind.

  
What did she mean? ‘I love you.’ What kind of trick was this? His emotions ran as wild as they ever had but somehow something was different. The fire that he always felt in battle suddenly became a warm blanket. It had surprised him so much that he didn’t know how to respond. Maybe part of him had always wanted this feeling but had never really known it.

  
She touched his arm. Her eyes locked in question. She was afraid if she spoke again that he would run away like he had before. He didn’t move at her touch, not moving into it or away, not moving at all. All he could do was blink through the cold torrent.

  
She whispered into the rain, “Ben?”.

  
Rey’s mind was spinning. She hadn’t meant to say it. No, that wasn’t right. She hadn’t meant to say it outloud. No, that wasn’t it either. She hadn’t meant to say it at the time that she did. Why did she say that? Why not? That was how she truly felt after all. She shook his arm gently and repeated a bit louder. “Ben?”

  
He looked at her after what felt like years, the rain streaking down his face just like her. His eyes told her that he wanted to say something but instead he shook his head in retreat and his form vanished from her sight.

  
Her hand fell to her side. Rain and tears mixed together as she stood looking out to the ocean, wishing for him to come back.

___

**Ben**

He gasped for the breath he hadn't know he'd been holding in as his consciousness returned. He grasped the edge of his seat to steady himself.

  
After a while he rose. His mind still racing, Ben stood and stared out his window into the vastness of space. He reached out slightly with the Force, searching for her again. She hadn't moved yet. He didn't know where she was but he could always feel her. It was like having someone beside you all the time even if you couldn't see them. He took comfort in that feeling and relaxed. She hadn't cut herself off from the Force completely as Luke had.

  
The sound of doors opening behind him echoed through the room. “Sir. Our next destination?”

  
Kylo Ren thought for a moment. “The Outer Rim. They have to be there.”

  
“Of course, at once.” the officer left without questioning why or how Kylo Ren had managed to get himself completely soaked.


	2. Meet me in my dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings all over the place.

**Rey**

Rey returned to the Falcon still upset about how things had gone. All she had wanted was to feel the rain on her skin and share that with Ben. Then, seeing his face and his hair wet with the rain despite him being light years away brought those fated words to her lips.

Chewy had fetched her a blanket and wrapped it around her. She thanked him and stared at the map. Where could she go? Where should she go? Anywhere.

R2D2 beeped enthusiastically. “No I don't really think that's a good idea R2.” Rey said. For now they would stay here. The sound of rain on the windows and on top of the ship was calming.

She shivered as she felt Ben reaching out into the Force. He was checking up on her. She didn’t mind, she was about to do the same to him. She let the warmth of the connection cover her. She didn't push back but she didn't open up either. Rey wrapped the blanket tighter around her as the connection faded.

It was never completely gone, their connection. It only became stronger and weaker as they willed it to be. It was like a memory in the back of your mind, always there, sometimes stronger, sometimes forgotten.

She excused herself and retreated to her bed. She opened the hatch directly above her bed, letting the sound of the rain fill the room. After crawling into the cold covers she closed her eyes and with the help of the rain, fell asleep.

 

\---

 

**Ben**

Ben finally returned to his room and changed out of his wet clothes. He felt nothing as the hot water warmed his body. He barely remembered getting into his looser sleeping clothes. His thoughts all on his answer, on Rey, on her confession. He stood in front of his window to space. The vastness and endlessness of it chilled him. He ordered the lights off, and then…

“Set gravity field off.” He waited as the computer compiled and his body became light. He had barely moved but his feet had already left the floor. He closed his eyes and focused on Rey.

She was fast asleep by now but that didn't stop the connection they shared.

He opened his eyes. He was floating inches above her bed. Luckily the ceiling was tall enough or he would have been left in the rain a second time. Little by little he floated closer to her. He brushed aside a few stray hairs away from her sleeping face.

All of his fears, his problems, even his sins were forgotten when he saw her. She was his only comfort.

She stirred slightly and he withdrew his hand in fear that he had woken her. He searched the Force to find that she was indeed, still asleep.

He wanted to tell her how he felt. It hadn't been that long since she had confessed and if he were normal perhaps he wouldn't have bothered her for a while. But, he couldn't stay away, not after that. Not after her feelings had been made clear to him. But, he couldn't say it. Not yet.

With his heart about to explode just by looking at her face he reached down and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Rey…”

And his form disappeared.

Rey's eyes opened, “Ben…?” She barely whispered. She reached up to touch her forehead, still tingling from recent contact. And she fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creeper Ben?


	3. Meet me in my room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment is shared between the two.

**Rey**

It had been days. Weeks even. Why wouldn't he contact her? He knew his answer. She knew his answer. She had seen it before he had left that day. It wasn't much but it slipped through both of their grasps faster than she had anticipated.

She huddled in her bed a moment longer. The Falcon was cold and she didn't want to get up quite yet. She had grown used to the almost ever-present rain. She knew Chewie didn’t like it and he was getting antsy. They had to go soon but somehow Rey always came back to this planet.

She had been busy, organizing troops, taking care of moving weapons and supplies to allies with the Falcon. But her time was now, alone in her room after a whirlwind of missions and people. She reached out into the Force for the first time in what seemed like a long time. Her arm  stretching out towards her wall as she laid on her side. Her eyes closed, she reached farther, her arm extending like her will in the Force.

A warm hand wove its fingers around her outstretched one. The sensation startled her. Her eyes opened to see Ben sitting on the bed beside her, his hand in hers. She relaxed but the slight tension in the air was still unsettling.

They didn’t say anything to each other for a while. Marvelling and content with the sensation of their hands touching through a Force connection.

To both their surprise, Ben was the first to break the silence.

“..rry.” He stopped, looking down. He spoke louder. “I’m sorry.” The comment stunned the both of them. Rey stared at him, _Did he really just say that?_

Ben looked back at Rey, his eyes telling the truth. He was sorry for running away. For leaving her hanging this entire time.

Rey smiled and snuggled into her blankets more while still holding on to his hand. “Me too.” He was about to speak but she shook her head. “I shouldn’t have said that to you. It wasn’t the right time.”

“No..no, I’m glad you did.” More silence as they thought of what to say next. “Me too.” Ben said after a pause.

Rey looked at him, puzzled.

He looked away, hand still connected to Rey’s “To your comment...earlier. My answer is ‘me too’.” And then his hand vanished. He had cut the connection.

Rey was too stunned to be angry. She could feel her face get hot and quickly buried herself in her covers. She stayed that way for only a minute or two before getting dressed and started working on menial tasks around the Falcon, her mind only on the lingering feeling of his hand in hers.

 

__

 

**Ben**

The pain running through his hand from punching the wall was real. As real as her hand had been moments before. The warmth through the Force had been real. Her hand. Her room. Her words. All of it still echoed in his head. He closed his eyes and willed the pain in his hand away, focusing on Rey’s smiling face instead. He couldn’t stay away and yet he kept distancing himself from her.

He was scared. Scared of his emotions. Afraid of who and what he would become if he let himself fall into the light. The darkness was all he had known, until Rey. She saw the man that he should be, that he could be. She also saw who he was, accepted it and began to understand it but he couldn't give up on her. Even if they were destined to be together but apart. Or were they? Did it really have to be this way? Only seeing each other while they were light years apart?

Something snapped in Ben. Their Force connection wasn't enough. He had to see her. Her. Rey. Now.

No. He couldn't. How could he? They were sworn enemies fighting for different things. But they had been allies once. Fought together, trusted each other. Now, they loved each other. Was that the right word? He hadn't known the feeling in so long it hurt to think about it. The pain that ran through his chest when he remembered his father, his mother, even his teacher. It was almost too much to bare. Rey.

He slammed the button connecting to the bridge. “Yes sir.”

“My ship. It will be ready in ten minutes.”

There was a pause. “Of course, at once sir.”   

He was ready well before that though. His mind and heart racing. How would he find her. Would she even agree to see him?

He made his way to the hanger to find his ship ready and waiting. “I'll be gone for a while. See that very thing stays in order.” The officer that he spoke to saluted and didn’t make a sound as he boarded his ship. He sped off into the vastness of space and as he hit warp the space around him bent and the stars became streaks. He glanced down at his computer, looking at the  map, wondering where Rey was. He was headed for the Outer Rim regardless.

He stopped his warp as he drifted in the gravitational pull of a random moon. He reached out, like he had so many times before for her. He got the sense of a general direction, afraid to connect completely and ask her to meet. He couldn’t do that. After punching in the general coordinates of the area Rey was in, he started to warp once again.


	4. Meet me on Yhul

**Rey**

She felt a pull on the back of her mind. Ben. Again? He had just been in her room not even twenty minutes ago. Then she felt it. His presence nearing. What? No. He couldn’t be coming here. 

Had he finally snapped? Was he bringing the whole fleet towards them, now? No! She pushed back slightly, trying to feel if there were any other living beings around him. Huh, so she could do that now too? Nothing. He was alone, and coming here. 

She thought frantically, trying to find a way to meet him. No doubt that's why he had come alone, Rey reasoned. She had to move. There was a lush moon a couple of parsecs away that was a kind of neutral territory. The Empire was frowned upon but were allowed to dock as long as they didn’t make too much trouble. Rogues, outcasts and smugglers often frequented it to trade and buy without the eyes of their competition. Otherwise it was mostly a tame mining community. It wasn’t without its share of problems of course, there was rarely a place in the galaxy without them now. The Resistance was weak but it was trying to help in anyway it could, where it could. It was the only place that Rey knew that she could blend in without being noticed, if she was careful. 

Rey made her way to the Falcon’s cockpit, “Chewie, we need to make a stop,” she said, firing up the engines.

Chewie growled in discontent. He didn’t like not knowing where they were going. But, he didn’t argue and began to flick all the switches in a familiar order.

They were air-born within minutes. The Falcon jumped to lightspeed with ease as soon as it was free from the pull of the rain-covered planet.

Rey could feel Ben’s direction change as they moved. Following her even in the great vastness of space. 

They pulled out of lightspeed a little ways away from the lush moon. Chewie looked at Rey questioningly. 

She looked back, “What? I wanted a change of scenery. It’s not like we’re busy now anyways. Besides, we could make some money here if we wanted to.”

Chewie remained silent but she knew he was skeptical. She couldn’t fool the wookie. 

 

**Ben**

He could feel her moving, in the Falcon. Where was she headed? 

Ben waited a while. She slowed down, her ship coming to almost a stop. He punched in some rough coordinates in her direction. 

Ah, there. The forested moon of Yhul. Populated, and yet, remote. The locals mined the ores beneath the dense forest that covered the surface. Still wanting to preserve the beauty of the forest, elaborate mechanical systems had been put into place to support both the indigenous and alien life. Under the surface of both the moon and the society lived the smugglers and various dealers. 

He come out of lightspeed a good distance away from the moon. While Imperial ships were not an uncommon sight, his would draw attention. He circled the moon, sensing an area without much active life and set down the ship. Finding a spot through the dense branches was difficult but he managed to find a lake that created a break in the trees. After a bit of fine maneuvering the ship with a hiss and Ben stepped out onto the damp ground. 

The ship’s minimal storage held a brown cloak, perfect for blending in with the locals. Black would only stand out in a crowd. He also grabbed a full face dust mask. The most notorious and only Sith left in the galaxy couldn’t be seen just walking around a random moon alone. It would raise too many questions. While he enjoyed standing out, people’s eyes following him in fear. But, today was about seeing Rey. Displeasing her and in turn pushing her away was his biggest fear. He had to see her. 

The city wasn’t too far away but it would take him a while to get there, even if he invoked the Force to sprint through the rough underbrush. With the TIE Silencer cloaked, Ben set of towards one of the many bustling centers of Yhul. Towards Rey.


	5. Meet me in the alley

**Rey**

The Falcon touched down at a civilian docking bay. So many people came to the moon for trade that some previous mining shafts had been quickly converted to accommodate the growing clientele. 

“R2, stay with the ship. I’ll be back.”

The droid whistled his understanding and chirped.

“I...don’t know when I’ll be back. But if I take longer than a day, come looking for me.”

Chewie growled in displeasure but Rey cut him off, “I’ll be fine on my own Chewie,” she patted his shoulder. 

Rey thought for a second. He would get antsy just hanging around R2D2.

“You can restock what we need while I’m gone. Try and find us a job while you’re at it. Nothing too shady. Call me if you need anything,” she held up her communicator. She didn’t stick around for any more protest from the two of them. He was here. She felt him touch down on the small moon not long after she had left the docking bay areas.

She wandered aimlessly through the streets, waiting for him. It wasn’t a poor or particularly rich place. It also didn’t do much to much to hide it's underbelly. Rey passed one too many slaves and dark alleys with deals being dealt. She once again silently vowed to save them once The First Order was gone for good. Her mind wandered more to Ben and if he would really join her. The rebellion. Chewie. Poe.

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark side street. She was about to fight back when she was pulled into an embrace from behind. A familiar scent surrounded her as his arms surrounded her frame. She relaxed slightly, still very much aware that he was one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy. But, he didn't move. 

 

**As One**

They stood in silence, enjoying the moment as much as they were both unsure on what to do next. Rey's hand squeezed Ben's arm around her, cementing the fact that he was here in her mind.

She gently removed his arm and turned around to face him. Despite his face being hidden by the dusk mask he wore she could feel his soft gaze. His longer black hair peeked out from beneath his brown cowl, framing his masked face.  _ He almost looks like a Jedi Knight.  _ She mused, seeing him in a lighter cloak for the first time. 

His hand reached up and caressed her face slowly, as if he was afraid she would run at his touch. She reached up to take his hand in hers and she began leading him down the small alleyway. They walked in silence through the maze of streets and hidden shops. Rey, unsure of where she was going, but walked nonetheless. Eventually she let go of his hand after entering an even darker alley. Despite being midday, various overhangs and metal above them made it seem like evening. 

Ben stood over her, waiting. Unsure if he should say something, do something when Rey stepped towards him. She reached up painfully slowly, unhooking his mask. Even in the intense shadow she could see his eyes, filled with longing. Relief? Happiness? Rey had never seen him so filled with emotions, even from when they met through the Force. They had never met like this. Alone, the Resistance and the Republic unaware that they were together. It was just them. 

Longing stares turned into happiness on both sides. Rey smiled and jumped up to hug Ben, surprising even herself by laughing when he lifted her up off her feet in a returned embrace. She cupped his face as best she could with the dusk mask still hanging to one side and kissed him. A real kiss. 

Their breaths mixed, a need for more rising in the both of them. This time was precious and they had to spend it wisely. Bodies pressed together getting closer and closer with every renewed breath. 

“Well, what do we have here?” a gruff voice from behind Ben barked into the dark. 

The kiss broken, they stared at each other in the low light, an amused smile danced across both of their faces. Ben, with his back to the voice, refastened the full face mask and turned around. Rey stood by his side, tense but seemingly relaxed. 

Four men, three blasters drawn. The leader, or at least he carried himself like one, wore a small blaster on his belt and a rifle on his back.  _ Looks like Imperial issue.  _ Ben inwardly laughed. 

“We were in the middle of something.” Ben shot back. He could feel his anger rising. How dare these insignificant beings interrupt them. He could take them out in a matter of seconds, crushing the windpipe of one and taking the others out with his lightsaber. Leaving one alive to tell his friends who they had mistakenly threatened and then shoot him in the back as he ran— 

Rey put a hand on his chest, “Can we help you?” she interjected feeling his rage rising. His heartbeat was rapid though if it was from the recent kiss or from adrenaline she couldn't tell. She didn't want the both of them being found out. Not here, not together. 

“You sure can,” a creepy smile spread across his face. He drew his smaller blaster, “You can give us all the credits you have or we’ll pry them out of your cold dead hands.” the rest of the men lowered their stances, preparing to fire at the command of the larger man. 

“Follow my lead,” Rey whispered as she turned her head slightly away from the threat. Ben didn't move but she knew he understood. She faced the men and raised her hands. Ben hesitantly followed suit, watching her from the corner of his eye as much as he could.

“Glad to see we could come to an understanding,” the man said and gestured to one of his ‘friends’ to go and get the money.

Rey mouthed ‘above’ and Ben looked up.  _ Ah. _ Rey began to back up slowly, Ben following. 

The leader, already on edge, yelled. “Don't even think about moving another step!” he pushed the pistol forward.

“3, 2, 1. Go!” Rey said only loud enough for Ben to hear. On ‘go’ they both pulled with the Force. The overhanging sheets of metal and various other things above the men came crashing down around them. A few of the blasters went off in surprise but only hit the walls. The rubble pinned three of the men beneath it, luckily they weren't dead though, Rey could tell. 

In two quick motions Rey unarmed the fourth that had walked forward under orders. Rey pointed the gun at him. He raised his hands in surrender.

Rey threw a few credits at him. It was probably enough for a couple of meals. “Take it and go,” she said not letting the blaster leave him until he rounded a corner. She threw the gun to the ground. 

She heard something else clatter to the ground beside her seconds before being enveloped by Ben once more. He drew her into a strong and needy kiss as her back hit the wall of the alley. His hands surrounded her face and their breathes quickly became ragged. 

Rey broke the kiss long enough to whisper, “let's go.” With a fiery lust in Ben's eyes he could only nod, using all of his willpower not to go further. He picked up and reapplied his mask, slightly disappointed that they couldn't go farther just yet. They stepped over the debris they had brought down on the men and found themselves on a main road of the town. Either no one had noticed the noise or didn't want to be involved with whatever was happening because no one was heading towards the scene.

This time, Ben took Rey's hand and they walked side by side down the seemingly endless market streets. Spice, tools, food, exotic clothes and much more was being sold here, a mix of many cultures and customs despite the moon's location on the Outer Rim. 

Unknowingly, they made their way to the more ‘seedy area of town. They ducked into a nicer inn, Ben buying them the largest room that the owner boasted had a ‘wonderful view of the city’.  _ Not that we'll see much of it I bet. _ Rey thought, her face turning slightly red. She hoped Ben didn't notice. 


	6. Meet me in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ametuer smut. How did I do?

**As One — 2**

They climbed the stairs to the fourth floor room. Various perfumes and gasps came from the single bedrooms that branched out of the narrow hallways. 

A lone door met them at the top of the stairs. It was a bit more embellished than the others below but didn't look overly special. But then again, it wasn't the place that particularly mattered much to either of them now. Ben waved the key in front of the near ancient locking mechanism. It beeped in approval and the lock was released. 

Been walked forward into the room, the door closing and locking softly behind Rey. The entire wall in front of them showed a balcony that looked towards the short city. The sun that gave the moon it's life was slowly lowering itself behind the planet, Nahl, that they orbited. Ships littered the sky, going here and there with various kinds of cargo. Forests as far as the eye could see stretched out beyond the edges of the city. Transports carrying mined material from below the surface of the moon periodically rose and fell beneath the tree line. The people that called this moon home wouldn't have much reason to stay after it had been mined completely. But that day wouldn't come for some generations yet. 

Rey unhooked her cloak and set it on a nearby chair. Ben punched in something on the panel next to the floor to ceiling windows before him. The image changed to a barren landscape all too familiar to Rey. Bright sand stretched into the distance, endless dunes rising and falling. Her heart tugged slightly and then the feeling was gone. It was her home no longer. He pressed something else and a forest appeared, the soft moss covered ground seemed to come right up to the window. A beach with pink water from the sunset behind it, a raging sea, a garden, a snow covered mountain. Space. Ben's hand stilled, letting the silent, infinite landscape move slowly, emulating the feeling of being in a slow-moving spacecraft. 

Ben took off his mask, placing it on the surface beside the bed. He pulled back his hood as well, letting his dark hair fall back into its regular place. Mesmerised by the artificial landscape, he almost didn't feel Rey taking off his cloak. His usual black garb underneath was a stark contrast but suited him just as well as the light brown had. 

Their eyes met again, no longer searching, but content. Ben sat down on the large bed behind him, Rey following and standing above him. She kissed his forehead before embracing him again. How many times was that now? 

“Somehow, I still don't think you're real,” Ben whispered as Rey gently stroked his hair.  _ I was thinking the same thing,  _ her arms holding him tighter. 

His head resting against her chest,  _ I haven't felt like this in a long time,  _ he realized. So calm, at peace. A sigh escaped him, his nervousness and chaos leaving his body for the first time in a long time. 

“But I am. And so are you,” she said tilting his face up and kissing him again. Inhibition left them both this time as the kiss became deeper. Rey's hand ran through Ben's dark hair, pulling him closer with every movement. His hands cautiously making their way to her hips, pulling her as close as he dared. They struggled for breath, exploring each other's mouths with a renewed fever. Rey sucked Ben's lip as he pulled away. 

Rey gasped as he began attacking her exposed neck. A tingling sensation following his every touch. The bits of pain he left on her neck coursed through her body. He didn't stop as she moved to straddle him, her legs becoming weaker with every brush of his fingertips. 

Their mouths met again, both heightening and dulling Rey's senses of touch. She felt Ben's hands roam upwards, massaging her breasts through her tunic. She mimicked him, raking her fingers over his chest and abdomen. Her hand stopped over his heart. She could feel it beating strongly despite her own beating loudly in her ears. She almost thought they were beating in time together when Ben took hold of her hips and lifted them both onto the bed. He positioned her into his lap on the middle of the huge fluffy bed, admiring her. 

She felt the belt around her waist loosen and the cloth on her shoulders was pushed away. Ben broke the kiss to throw the shawl-like fabric somewhere onto the ground. Rey took this opportunity to try and do the same to Ben. She fumbled, trying to find the clips that kept his garments in place until he guided her hands to them. The clips down his side all undone, she pushed it off his broad shoulders, stopping slightly to admire his chest. She placed her hand over his heart again, the beat quicker than her own. Ben took the garment and threw it absently as he continued to undress Rey. With each piece of cloth undone she became more and more beautiful. 

She blushed slightly as the last piece of her top fell away, wondering slightly why she was embarrassed at all. They both wanted this, they had both dreamt about it but in the moment the smallest bit of shame came over her and she moved to cover herself up. Ben caught both of her hands, kissing them so gently her heart almost broke. 

Ben couldn't help but stare at her, her chest exposed. She looked like a goddess with her pale, perfect skin and small nipples. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful but her appearance had rendered him speechless. He had to keep reminding himself that that was real. 

Rey watched as he drank in every inch of her, still slightly red as she thought about how many times she had dreamed of these moments alone with him. Ben hadn't said anything but the feeling of ‘beautiful’ radiated out from him through the Force. 

They kissed again, delicately testing each other's limits, the skin on skin contact of their upper bodies comforting them. The heat they exchanged became hotter as their need for each other was reignited. Hands roamed everywhere the eye couldn't in the moment, memorizing every detail of each other. Ben's hands ran through her brown hair, undoing the tie in the back, allowing it to fall around her shoulders and face. 

“Ben,” she whispered, her hips moving back and forth, creating friction between their lower halves. He winced as she ground down on his growing erection. He groaned, against her chest as he grabbed onto her toned butt, attempting to be closer to her, as if that was possible. 

Her hands roamed lower, searching for the clasp of his pants. His hands mirrored hers, reaching around to pull her pants away. They moved around awkwardly, trying to find a way to keep their bodies close while undressing and eventually gave up. Thier pants both fell to the ground and they stopped in awe once again. Everything was so new to the both of them. They were past any embarrassment they would have felt with anyone else in the universe. This was the only person that was allowed to see this side of them, to know them completely. 

They stared at each other once more, taking in every detail of the other’s naked body. Ben’s scars, Rey’s freckles. No words could escape them and they embraced, finally becoming one as their skin seemed to meld together. Rey laid back on the plush bed, Ben following suit and hovering over her, their bodies twining together as they kissed.  

Rey inhaled sharply as Ben reached between her legs, apprehensively exploring her deeper regions. He studied her face as she guided his hand, her expression and breath hitched as he prodded her entrance. She was already wet with anticipation, taking his slim finger easily. She retaliated by grabbing his cock, precum covering the tip from all the foreplay and excitement. She grasped it awkwardly at first but soon found a rhythm and spot that he was weak to, at least judging by the groans he let escape. 

They moved around, exploring the other and finding new sensations only they were allowed to find. Rey found that Ben liked having his hair pulled and played with. Ben found that he had a slight fascination with Rey's breasts, teasing, sucking and massaging her nipples as he tested her limits below. 

Rey hadn't even realized she had started bucking her hips when Ben pulled his fingers out. His eyes were somehow yet soft and intense, “is it okay? I can stop if-" His voice got caught in a kiss.

“I've wanted this” she whispered between her heavy breathes. “Don't stop now,” she finished, biting his earlobe and squeezing his cock at the same time as if to make her point clear. 

_ Well I can't argue with that.  _ He thought as he positioned himself over her. He pushed himself in slowly, watching and waiting for cues from Rey. She didn't say anything and nodded when he stopped. It felt amazing, the heat and pressure made it tempting to thrust all the way in. It took all of his willpower not to take complete control. He couldn't and wouldn't hurt her. 

This new feeling for Rey felt a little uncomfortable, at first anyway. The farther Ben pushed inside her the more she realized what was happening. She willed herself to relax, reminding herself that she needed to breathe. Finally he was all the way in. The pressure from him being inside her was amazing. A few more breaths and she relaxed even more. She felt slightly bad that she was making him wait and he looked like he was in pain but she was glad he was taking her into account.

“You okay?” he asked making absolutely sure she wouldn't be hurt. 

She nodded, his cock slowly sliding out and back in slowly. Rey gasped as he slid in and out, the movement pleasant for the both of them. 

Ben's movements became more fierce as Rey didn't stop him, becoming more and more addicted to her warmth with each thrust. A loud gasp escaped her and he stopped thinking that he had hurt her. 

“There…” she managed to say.

He tried to move in the same way as before, not really understanding what he had done. She gasped a second time, her face red and pleading. He repeated the motion, getting closer to his own climax as he saw the effect he was having on Rey. Him. No one else. If anyone else had seen her face like this he would find them and kill them. He knew he was her first but his jealous rage began to take over with millions of ‘what if’s. Rey's voice snapped him back to reality.

“Ben...I'm…” Rey gasped, her breathing becoming quicker. She reached down between her legs, massaging her clit in time with his feverish thrusts. 

“Rey…” he said before kissing her. He could feel her insides clench, her breath stopped for an instant as her back arched slightly against him. His body tensed as well, releasing inside of her, his cock twitching against her deepest recesses. Ben collapsed next to her, trying to keep his weight off of her as they caught their breath. He pulled out of her, brushing away a few strands of her hair that had stuck to her brow.  _ So beautiful _ . Was all he could think as they laid together.

Rey turned to face him, caressing his face and weaving her hands through his hair. She propped herself up awkwardly, all her strength gone. “Shower,” she said, testing her weight on her legs before walking to the bathroom. Ben followed her, watching her carefully, wondering if he had hurt her without realizing it.  

To both their surprise the bathroom was more of a traditional style, a glass shower with stone tiles with traces of what looked like the signature mineral being mined from the moon. Rey stepped in first punching in her preferred settings as Ben closed the door behind them. 

Ben embraced her from behind as the warm water fell on the both of them, his emotions more intense than he thought they could be. He planted a kiss on her forehead before cleaning the both of them. He didn't want these moments to end, being with her was the only thing he wanted. Everything from before they had walked into this room didn't matter. He purposefully took his time, cherishing her in every way he could.

He kissed her and left the shower first to change the top sheet of the bed. It wasn't too hard to replace even for him. He put his pants back on and crawled into the soft bed and waited for Rey. His eyes closed for only a moment when he felt her curl up beside him. Her hardened nipples brushed up against his side as she rested her head on his shoulder. They were asleep within minutes, content at each other's sides. 


	7. Meet me again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut (because why not, they horny) and the ending of this series. Thank you for reading this far if you have read all of this. My first fic on this site and I don't write a lot to begin with.

Rey’s eyes opened to see slow moving field of stars outside the fake window of the room. The slow thump of Ben's heart beat in her ear, her head resting on his chest, cuddled beside him. She blinked slowly as she recounted the events of last night. Ben's slow breathing above her head told her that he wasn't awake yet. She twisted, looking up at him. Had he always been this handsome? He looked so at peace and happy. She had never seen him like this.

She could feel tears welling in her eyes and moved to wipe them away before waking him. Why couldn't they live like this? Why couldn't they be together all the time? She silently cursed the past, wishing none of it took place until she realized that the past was the only way she would have met him in the first place. If only…

He stirred, his dark eyes fluttering open and looking down to her in the dim light of the room. He smiled down at her, reliving the events of the night before as well. 

“What is it?” he asked, noticing the tears in her eyes even in the low light.

She shook her head, “I wish we could stay this way forever.”

He opened his mouth to answer her and then caught himself. There was no answer he could give her that would be the right one. All he could do was nod. He thought for a second or two, “then, let's make the best of the time that we have together.”

Rey nodded in agreement. She wiped her tears and smiled slyly. Ben didn't have any time to react before she sat on top of him, straddling his waist. She leaned down, kissing him as she played with his hair, her half naked body rubbing against his chest. 

She sat up, her lips curled as she thought of an idea.  _ Enjoy the time we have now…  _ She reached out to the Force and focused on Ben. She watched as his face twisted in confusion.

“Wha—” his lips froze partially open. His entire body stiff, and at the will of Rey. His first instinct was to fight it, but on second thought…

Rey leaned in and kissed his frozen lips. She laughed slightly and traced her fingers over his chest. She could feel him tremble slightly as she made her way down his body. She stopped at his loose pants that were quickly becoming tighter as her hand moved closer. 

“Huh, so this doesn’t incapacitate. Not completely.” Rey mused, holding his face in her other hand.

Ben could only groan as her hand brushed past his growing bulge, his mouth frozen like the rest. Rey moved slowly, positioning her hips lower, causing friction between their lower halves. 

He wanted to move. He wanted to grab her hips, her hair, take her lips once more. Instead he was trapped beneath the will of the Force, just as she had been so many times before. It was frustrating and yet he let it happen, because it was Rey. If it hadn't have been her doing this to him then he would fight to his last breath to get back to her. 

Ben’s breath hitched as Rey’s hand traced his naked torso and made its way down, beneath the cloth between them. She attacked his neck, letting her sense of touch guide her. Ben closed his eyes, focusing on her touch. Her hand danced around his erection, massaging the area around it, moving down to his balls and lightly brushing the tip. 

As her hand closed around him, he could feel her concentration on keeping him restrained weakening and he easily broke through it. As soon as he was free he grabbed her face in one hand and her hips in the other, pulling her into another deep kiss. As their tongues mixed Rey began stroking Ben in time with their ragged breaths. 

Somehow his hands ended up around Rey’s waist, moving her in time with her strokes. She started pulling off his pants, a nuisance at this point, and he complied, half-heartedly helping between the needy kisses.

He sighed as his fully naked body came into contact with Rey’s underwear, wishing she wasn't wearing any.  _ Let's fix that shall we?  _ He mused to himself as he began pulling off the small thin garment.  It came off quickly, Rey helping get it off so she could sit, rubbing against his cock. 

Ben cursed as she continued to move, his precum making them both wet against his stomach. He wanted to be inside so badly. Ben grabbed her once again, positioning himself to enter her when his hands froze and his body went rigid once again.  _ Damn. _ Rey laughed as she concentrated on keeping him still again. She teased herself with his cock, moving in circular motions, only letting the tip in before pulling herself away. She reached behind her, playing with his balls and rubbing against him. 

“Rey…” he managed to say through clenched teeth.

“Yes?” Rey purred, slowing her movements slightly.

He groaned as she gripped his balls tighter. “Tell me what you want,” her voice strong and commanding.  _ I could get used to this. _ She found herself thinking as she felt it becoming easier to keep him incapacitated. For now. 

“Please,” his eyes pleading, “inside…” was all he could manage. 

“Good boy,” she released him from the bounds of her mind and sat down, taking his cock to the hilt. They both sighed in satisfaction, moving slowly and then more fiercely as Rey began to loosen. 

Ben sat up, sucking and massaging Rey’s breasts as she lifted and ground down on him, making him reaching the deepest parts of her. They kissed, their tongues twining and fighting for dominance. Ben helped her move, holding her up as he quickly thrust inside, noticing her cries becoming louder and more frequent as he did so.  _ There huh?  _ He repeated the action a few more times, Rey's face becoming more red and begging for release. 

In one fluid movement Ben lifted Rey and pushed her down onto the bed, barely missing a beat between thrusts. Even through the dim light he could tell she was as close to release as he was. Her mouth opened in a gasp as her half lidded eyes watched him closely. Ben bit his lips slightly as he moved, finding the angle that gave him the most stimulation. Luckily it was Rey’s sweet spot as well and the two of them revelled in the moment of ecstasy. A deep kiss was all it took to send them both over the edge, coming with gasps of pleasure. 

Ben sat back, pulling out of Rey, taking in the sight. Her hands ran through her damped hair as her toned body relaxed against the soft sheets. Her torso rose and fell with each recovered breath, her nipples still erect and red from Ben's teasing. He burned the image into his mind, never wanting to forget this moment. Rey was his. Ben was Rey’s. Whatever happened after this would never erase the time that they spent together at this place. 

They refused to say anything more as they dressed and prepared to go their separate ways. They both thought that saying anything now would ultimately ruin the moment. Putting their separation into words was too painful and unnecessary. 

Ben broke the silence to say one thing before they opened the door to break the spell, “I love you.” He kissed her forehead, pushing back all of his emotions as best he could. 

Rey nodded in understanding, tears forming but not falling from her eyes. She rested her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat once more before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Ben's first instinct was to hug her but he knew that if he did he wouldn't let go. Rey pulled away after what seemed too short of a moment for the both of them and opened the old door. 

**Rey**

She left first, making her way back through the busy streets in the mid morning glow, at least she thought it was the morning, she didn't know how the cycles of the moon worked. R2 and Chewie met her enthusiastically backs at the Falcon saying they had found a good paying and easy job. She knew Chewie suspected something but she tried her hardest to act normal. 

The Force told her that Ben was moving towards his ship, pausing slightly as he felt her checking up on him. He withdrew, his feelings still too strong to face she guessed. 

She sat in her cockpit, the memories of his face and his body lingering. Chewie barked at her concerned that she was sick. 

“I'm fine. Let's go.” She took off and they were gone from the surface within minutes, headed towards their delivery destination. 

**Ben**

He waited only a minute or so before leaving the room. He gave the key back to the owner, giving them more than enough credits but he didn't care. He just wanted to be rid of this place. The air was too heavy, the people disgusting and below him, the sky too bright and the ground too dirty. Everything about this place already reminded him of her and he was glad to be rid of it. 

A tugging in the back of his mind broke his concentration on leaving for only a split second. He didn't want her checking on him, it was too painful to think about her now. She was gone and all he had were the memories of her. He hair wrapped around his fingers, her eyes seeing right through him. He struck the coordinates into his ship violently, barely concerned with if he would break it or not. 

Ben barely remembered getting back to the ship, in worse of a mood than when he had left. He hit a guard in the hallway out of frustration, the hit knocking the unsuspecting soldier unconscious. He kept walking. 

The star-scape outside his own room had never looked so lonely. He had never felt this lonely. Tears fell to the floor, the window reflecting his tear-streaked face as his heart longed to have her by his side again. 


End file.
